


A Deep Blue Ribbon

by herzl1897



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Family, Multi, Royalty, Sort of romantic, Swords, idk - Freeform, it may become darkroyaltycore, sort of dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herzl1897/pseuds/herzl1897
Summary: A ball, a mysterious new guest and the pressing expectation of a fortuitous marriage.When it all descends into chaos, who will survive?
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	A Deep Blue Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy yall, get ready for a truly wild ride. Or maybe its a predictable ride i don't know. Hope u enjoy!

Adelaide fastened her hair with a deep blue ribbon that matched her dress, tying it deftly. She was ready for the ball. She turned. “Well?” 

“You look so pretty!” Sadie replied. She was one to talk. Sadie was a striking beauty, with long golden locks that she pinned up with pearls and a pleasant and rosy disposition. She was the most lovely person to talk to, in Adelaide’s opinion, but Sadie would easily say the same about Adelaide for they were long acquaintances with a deep mutual fondness for one another. They took each other by the arm and set out together. 

* * *

The ballroom was filled with candles and festivities. The men were combed and dressed to their finest and women were radiant, all long necks and elegance. Her father stood at the head of the hall and Adelaide vaguely registered herself being announced as her eyes caught those of a young gentleman. His gaze was captivating and there was a warmth about his face that led Adelaide to hope that he would ask her to dance at least once. As was demanded of her, she made her way to the head of the hall to greet her mother and father. Sadie followed close on her heels but was quickly pulled away by invitation by her suitor, Sir Lloyd. It was a good match and Adelaide was happy for the both of them, despite her own envy of their love. Given and received freely. 

“Adelaide.” Her father greeted her stiffly, kissing her cheek, but with such a twinkle in his eye that she could forgive his extremely proper greeting as perhaps he was enjoying the merriment of the evening. He muttered to her mother quietly something concerning her hair ribbon. She curtsied to himself and her mother who gave her small grin and reached out to fix the ribbon in her hair before motioning her to take her place next to her older brother. Caspian gave her a grin before reaching into her hair to skew her ribbon once more.

Caspian rose and went to pursue his current love, Genevieve. Although, perhaps Genevieve would be different, it had been nearly three months. Adelaide hoped so, as they seemed very much in love and they were a wonderful match. She had not been taking notice of the hall and how silent it had become, only when she noticed did she look up and realize, before her stood the young man she had admired from before. 

“If I may be so bold, Princess, to ask you for the first dance.” Before her father could object, she replied.

“It would be an honour.” She wasn’t sure his title and it would be dreadfully improper to ask. He held out and arm and she rose to join him, taking note of their considerable height difference. Perhaps where he was from, being quite so tall was common, she wasn’t certain she’d seen him at any of her family’s balls before.

He bowed, she curtsied and they began their waltz. He maintained a gentlemanly grasp as he led with confidence. She looked deep within his dark eyes. They watched her as well. She heard the music swell as they spun, never looking away. She couldn’t bring herself to speak and break the spell of their dance. She felt lighter than ever before as she stepped, practically on the air. They were in a world all their own, hands clasped. All too soon the dance ended and they stopped. The spell was broken. 

But she could not stop staring into his eyes. Then she remembered where she was and what she had done. She didn’t even know his name. A single glance at her father told her that he was not pleased at all. 

“Please excuse me.” She said quietly, as subdued as possible.

“Your highness, if I have offended, please know that I meant no harm.” She smiled, clasping her hands. 

“You have not, I simply find I have familial duties to attend to. Forgive me. Perhaps we may encounter one another again, later in the eve.” Adelaide blushed profusely. It was so unlike her to be so bold. 

“Of course, your highness.” He smiled warmly at her and she returned to her father.

“Your suitor, the Prince Phillip from the west has requested a dance.” He spoke coldly. The twinkle of merriment now gone from his eye.

“Of course, your grace.” She smiled as kindly as she could at Phillip, still wondering who it was she had just danced with. Prince Phillip stood there, waiting to take her to the floor. He led her firmly and bowed. Their dance was awkward to say the least. Phillip led rigidly, he was not graceful, as if he had no time for it and simply made his way through the steps pragmatically, expecting her to follow and keep up thusly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the mysterious stranger help a fallen servant to her feet after being knocked over. He offered her a smile. How chivalrous. Phillip then demanded another dance, after the first had finished. She could not refuse.

In the end she danced nearly an hour with Phillip until he decided that he had paid her too much attention and was neglecting the other ladies of the ball. Phillip was nothing if not perfectly courteous to his precise duty. Adelaide would say nothing to rebut him. Still all smiles and politeness, despite his curt manner. 

Adelaide walked over to the wall to better observe the dancing, refusing the wine offered to her by a passing servant. She did not need the added concern of being intoxicated. It was then that the gentleman from before sidled up to her. 

“I hope you are enjoying the ball this evening, your highness.” She peeked at him from under her lashes. He seemed to be unconcerned with their situation, and he was so striking in side profile. His dark curls offset his complexion and his eyes seemed to be open and kind. He was also one of the few members of the nobility she had seen who would deign to touch a servant, in a helpful manner at least. That was a unique feature indeed. She then recalled the question he had asked her.

“I am, thank you.” Who was he? Could he be a prospective suitor? It would be so lovely to become better acquainted with such a man. He seemed very kind, if not a bit bold. It was then he did something truly forward.

“If I may, your highness, could I ask you to take a turn about the hall with me, to get some air?” She hid her smile and slid her eyes directly forward as he felt her stare at her. She hoped she was still lovely in side, although it was a frivolous concern.

“That would be lovely.” 

* * *

He stood a respectable distance from her as they walked slowly. Each footstep echoed against the stone and the portraits glared down at them. But there was such a sense of mutual invigoration between them and it all didn’t matter.

“I realize that I do not know your name, I apologize.” She said quietly, trying to tamp down the redness in her cheeks at such a question.

“Nothing to apologize for, Highness. It is I that neglected my duty. Prince Alexander, at your service.” So he was a prince. Promising indeed. He bowed and she curtsied to acknowledge him.

“Well met, your highness.” She smiled at him, feeling the warmth in her cheeks rush, against her consent, as he met her eyes. 

“I admit, Princess, I did not come to this ball with the expectation to be bewitched. You have exceeded everything I had thought.” His earnest words and manner were so foreign, as if he had no care in the world for the proper way to behave. How odd.

“I thank you, highness. Yet, you flatter me, surely there is another who could lay claim to your heart.” He was so magnetic, it was nearly impossible that a lady far lovelier than her had stolen his heart. If she had never seen her before then he likely met that very madam elsewhere and was too consumed with her, for she was certain she had met every single royal of note in her father’s attempts to marry her off well.

“Only you, now.” He took her hand in a sudden motion and she froze. It was unlike her to permit this, but he was so lovely and handsome. And what was the harm? He just held her hand. “I have spoken to the members of your household, do you want to know what they say about you, Princess?” He was too near, his words wafting over her skin with his warm breath.

She stepped back, coming back to herself. “I should think not, your highness. Although I thank you. It is kind of you to inquire after me.” 

“Kind?” He reached out to her hair, seizing the end of her hair ribbon. “No, Princess, not kind.”

The ribbon slid out of her hair easily, the dark locks falling and surrounding her face. He pushed them back as he grasped her cheeks. Their eyes met and in that moment they were closer to each other than they had ever been to anyone at all. Eye to eye and soul to soul. The hall was not empty but they could not hear the others or the music. They breathed as one. Her gloved hands met his as she took his hands in hers, holding them to her rapidly beating chest. In that instant her eyes slid closed and their lips met. Finally, as it seemed to be intended. When they parted she finally let her eyes take in his once more. He looked at her as if she radiated all the light in the world. 

Suddenly, her name was called and she was forced to leave him. She hurried away, pausing at the corner to smile at him, filling his chest with light once more, and he was left with the phantom warmth that she had emanated. It was foolish to assume that he could properly command her attentions. Not with what his family had planned for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
